1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for monitoring temperature and slope and a method thereof, more specifically for monitoring the temperature and slope of a wafer and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
During photolithography process for manufacturing of a wafer, the wafer must be cooled by a cooling machine. The cooling machine has a sensor module for sensing the surface temperature of the wafer; when the wafer is fixed at the cooling machine, a partial region of the wafer can be sensed by the sensor module, and the sensor module then informs a monitoring system about the surface temperature of the wafer. If the surface temperature of the wafer does not conform to a set temperature established by the monitoring system, an operator will trouble-shoot for the reason and regulate the cooling machine until the surface temperature of the wafer conforms to the set temperature.
The sensor module of cooling machine only can sense a partial region of the wafer, meaning that the sensor module is incapable of sensing all regions of the wafer, so that the sensing data is not accurate. Additionally, the sensor module can not sense the slope of the wafer relative to the cooling machine, so that if the slope of the wafer relative to the cooling machine is too great, the cooling of the wafer will be less effective due to uneven cooling (refer to FIG. 1), and the cooling process's yield will be low.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above can be improved upon and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement.